nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Realm of the Kami
The Realm of the Kami, according to the Genjijiki is the homeworld of the mythical Kami that were partially the progenitors of the Genji Japanese people. The world is believed to be long lost in time, and some question it's very existence. History Genjijiki The Realm of the Kami was only mentioned in the Genjijiki, the biography of the early Genji family. It was where the Kami lived away from mortal men, but connected. At one point, the Kami of the Storms Susanoo was expelled from the Realm of the Kami after a prank on Amaterasu, though later returned to make peace. Nikolai the Writer Archbishop Nikolai of Vostroya assisted in the reformation of the Genji cult, and investigated the tomb as written in his diary. What he found in the tomb unsettled him, and urged the Tenno to remove the mention of the origins of the Genji and keep the existence of the Kami a secret. His diary would be translated, and later under by Sugihito find what has unsettled the priest. Fate of the Kami An inactive webway gate was found inside Tenno Jimmu's tomb by his descent and the current Tenno Sugihito, who was investigating the dreams he saw and linked it to the Genji Kami. Tydridalamor and Lofn were later informed of the discovery, and managed to enter the tomb to begin their own investigation. They successfully reactivated the webway gate, and entered into the Realm. Entering the webway, they confirmed the further connection between the Kami and the Eldar. The world they enter was an inhospitable wasteland. Guided by some unknown presence in the form of a golden raven, the two made their way into the ruined sanctum of the world. In the sanctum, the raven revealed itself to be the incorporeal form of Izanagi. Izanagi confirms the existence of the Kami not only as the ancestor of the Genji, but a faction of the Eldar race. He explains that the dreams he sent to Sugihito was to warn his descendants that Izanami has returned from the Warp to destroy her descendants as how she wiped out the world once. He reveals that the Realm is an ancient craftworld, and only recently stuck in an ancient continuity and a result became refuge for creatures unable to escape the destruction during Great Leap. Before further explaining can be done, Hydralisks began to spawn outside the Sanctum leading to both Tydridalamor and Lofn fighting them off. Once the swarm subsided Izanagi also explained that the Kusanagi that Tydridalamor holds is indeed a Sword of Vaul. He explained further that his daughter, Amaterasu ordered her grandson Ninigi to bring the Genji regalia out of the realm not to bring order to the tribal Humans, but to escape Izanami's attacks. Izanami's attacks destroyed the paradise-like world and left it the wasteland today. Izanagi orders the two to leave now that they fulfilled their purpose of coming to listen to his warnings of Izanami, and not to attract her attention.Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Eldar